Daughter of the Moon
by ShadowLight223
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked, no one was prepared for it, not even the Yondaime. In an attempt to seal it away in his daughter, something went horribly wrong. In the Kyuubi's attempt to escape from it's impending imprisionment, it ended up changing its container into something different. Alone in the world, the chances of survival were slim, that was until a certain Hyuuga came along..


**Authors Notes**

Hello viewer, and welcome to another sudden random idea of mine. If any long-time fans are reading this, then you will know how I suddenly have bursts of story ideas fill my head at random, and I cant continue my other stories until I write this one down. I'm not sure if this idea is going anywhere, but I'm sure you all will let me know your thoughts about that...

As I always say, please feel free to send to me your thoughts and ideas, as I would love to hear them.

* * *

**LEGEND BELOW**

"What in the world is that thing!?" = Normal speech.

_''Could that really be the end?''_ = Normal thoughts.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The birth of a rabbit queen

* * *

It was a horrible sight to see, one that sent shivers down the spines of those that witnessed it, and to those that didn't. The village of Konohagakure was currently being obliterated; Large fires raged unstopping throughout the village. Buildings fell to ruin, taking the lives of those that lived within, and those that were unlucky enough to be standing under them when they collapsed. Heavy winds pounded and thrashed the city structures and the poor helpless civilians caught in them.

The destruction was massive and only continued to spread as time went on. The cause for all of this devastation stood towering over the ruined village, it's nine massive tails whipping around aggressively, uprooting trees with a simple flick. Its body covered in a blood orange colored fur, red eyes that could stop a heart cold if its gaze found you, claws sharp enough to easily pierce through anything living. This leviathan of a beast was none other than the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, a massive nine-tailed fox of unfathomable power and hatred. And that hate was currently directed to the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hold the lines!" Came the shout from one of Konoha's Ninja commanders. "We must hold it back until Yondami-Sama arrives!" The order was simple, yet it was probably the hardest to follow. They had been doing absolutely everything in their power to hold the beast back, yet to no avail. Even the Elite ninja of the village were basically useless against the monster, their attacks simply bouncing off its tough hide. The only reason that the village wasn't completely obliterated yet, was the fact that the Kyuubi seemed to be attacking in a blind thoughtless rage, making it easier for the ninja to rally attacks against it. Their attacks ultimately did absolutely nothing physically to the beast, but it served the purpose to distract it long enough to evacuate the civilians to safety.

Yet, when that stopped working, all that they could do was hope and pray that their village leader would arrive. Ninja were dropping like fly's to the unstoppable force that was the Kyuubi, and moral was quickly falling. And all hope seemed lost when the beast started charging up an attack that would, without doubt, destroy Konoha and the land that surrounded it.

Then, suddenly it was gone; Vanishing into thin air, leaving only a cloud of smoke behind. Then suddenly the beast reappeared outside of the city walls. With an earth-shaking crash, the Kyuubi fell to the ground, being restrained by something. The beast roared in fury, thrashing about in its restraints in an attempt to escape.

Standing on the ground right in front of the downed beast was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's leader and strongest ninja. In the man's arms was a baby's crib, carrying what one could only assume was his own newborn child. The blond-haired Ninja placed the crib on the ground, bending down to face the baby.

"I'm sorry Naruko, I wish there was another way." The blond man's voice was strained, clearly trying to hold back tears. The baby had opened his eyes, taking in the world for the very first time. It was strange, that the first thing the child saw was not that of his mother, or even his father that was kneeling beside him. No. Baby blue colored eyes were locked onto the leviathan sized beast that lay behind the blond-haired Hokage, her tiny eyes getting lost in the massive red ones that stared right back at him. Young Naruko didn't cry or scream at the terrifying sight, she didn't even look afraid. Her newborn mind didn't register fear when gazing into the eyes of the Kyuubi, only curiosity, and perhaps something else.

The Yondaime didn't have the time to wonder why Naruko wasn't afraid before he quickly set his plan into motion. The man rapidly flew through hand-seals, preparing for a very high-level Nin-Jutsu. Slamming his hands together, he prepared to do what he came here to do. That being to seal the Kyuubi inside of his own daughter, effectively neutralizing the threat. But the trade-off would come at a great cost, one that he was fully prepared to pay in full.

The Kyuubi roared in fury as it began to get absorbed into the complex seal network that was placed on young Naruko's navel. The Yondamai stood perfectly still, as he needed complete concentration to carry out the transfer. If he slipped up even slightly, the results _could_ be fatal to the child and himself as well. If he failed this, then Konoha wouldn't survive the night.

The seal was almost finished, the Kyuubi lay lifelessly on the ground, nearly all of it's Chakra having been absorbed into the seal. Yet in a last-ditch effort, the monster suddenly stopped resisting against the Jutsu, allowing for all of it's Chakra to be absorbed into the seal. However, the Hokage wasn't prepared for the sudden lack of resistance and lost control over some of the Chakra. The result led to the Chakra being forced into young Naruko and not the safety of his seal.

Without a proper host, the Kyuubi's Chakra would eventually dissipate into nothing. Yet the energy was semi-sentient and would seek out any way to survive, and because of the Kyuubi's immense power, finding a way to continue wasn't very hard. And so, it wasn't more than a few moments before the young girl's body began to change to be able to contain the power.

Being a newborn baby as she was, her body was easily acceptable to change. The power swirled around her as the Yondaime was forced to sit back and watch, powerless to do anything to stop it.

Blond hair bled away, being replaced with an unnatural pure white. Eyes as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean were replaced with strange pale yet lavender eyes that were strikingly similar to that of a certain clan. Her teeth sharpened ever so slightly, with her canines growing longer. Her facial features sharpened, creating a more regal look. Her skin, which had already been extremely pale, had turned even paler, now almost actually white. Then suddenly two little nubs started growing from her head, one on each side, framing her forehead perfectly. Then finally a larger third eye grew on her forehead, only to close over moments later leaving behind a tiny line.

The Yondomai's legs shook, his life force waning with every breath. With his vision fading, he knew his time was growing short. But he knew what would happen if he were to leave Naruko out as is. With her unnatural appearance, she wouldn't survive a second without proper protection. He needed to get her to his Sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The man took three steps before his legs gave out, falling down onto his knees. Now close enough to the child, he barely managed to pull her into his arms. Tears fell freely from his eyes, his emotions swirling about like the raging waves of the ocean. Even in his dying moments, he found solace knowing that his daughter would live on in his legacy, a Hero to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruko... Please... Find it in yourself... To f-forgive me one day..." Minato cried, a tearful smile resting on his face. Young Naruko didn't understand what was going on, yet on a primal level, she felt her father's pain. Her pale lavender eyes burned the memory permanently into her brain, the first and last time she would ever see her father alive.

With the last of his energy, he used the Jutsu he was so widely known for, one last time. In the blink of an eye, he along with his newborn daughter vanished into thin air, leaving behind nothing but a flash of yellow. Only to reappear his office atop the Hokage's tower. The life faded from his eyes as he slid down with his back against his desk, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"I-I-I... lo-love yo-u..." He was gone, the words being his last before his life faded away. Naruko stirred in the arms of her now-dead father. She was far too young to understand, but yet on some level, she knew something was horribly wrong. He reached up with his tiny little arms, trying to touch his father's face. She started to cry as the man didn't respond, his head slouched over lifelessly. She would cry and cry, but the man never responded...

* * *

It would only be hours later before the father and daughter duo were finally found. The loud crying of a newborn child was the first thing the Hokage's personal guard had heard upon making their way through the tower's hallways. The Ninja had been looking tirelessly for their leader after the defeat of the Kyuubi only hours before. They all knew he was the cause of the monster's sudden demise, with how the monster suddenly vanished, leaving behind only a flash of yellow. What happened after that was a mystery, however, and saying that they were merely worried would be an understatement.

They burst through the door, instantly taking in their surroundings. Horror filled their hearts as they took in the sight of their beloved Hokage sitting lifelessly against his own desk. The moment was disturbed however by the sound of a heartbroken newborn crying her eyes out. The ANBU leader, Dog, quickly ran to her aid, taking the child into his own arms. The baby's unnatural appearance caught him as well as the rest of his squad off guard. What was more the was the strange and very extremely complicated seal matrix on her stomach.

However, the man wasn't focused on that. His attention was drawn to the pale lavender eyes of the child as it stared right back at him. It was strange, however, for as soon as he picked her up the crying subsided. The baby seemed to take comfort in his presence, the aura the man gave off feeling very similar to the one of her father. The child raised a pale white hand up to the Ninja's mask as if she was trying to grab him and never let go.

He was content to let him do so while his eyes went over the child's strange appearance once again. He had never before in his life seen anything like it. It wasn't completely human, there was no way. The baby looked as if it could pass as a Hyuuga, but only because of the eyes really. The strange forehead nubs and extremely strange body coloration, however, made him think otherwise.

"Monster!" Dog's head whipped around at the sudden accusation. The other ANBU member that shouted was standing with his legs bent in a combat pose, his tanto drawn. The other ANBU in the room quickly separated themselves from the man, drawing their tanto's as well.

"Bore! What is the meaning of this?!" Dog exclaimed, hugging the child in his arms a little tighter. The other ANBU's eyes narrowed in a strange rage at the child, his killing intent filling the room. Young Naruko started squirming in the ANBU captain's arms, her body not taking the killing intent well at all. The Anbu captain glanced around the room, noticing the position of the rest of his squad. His Anbu had placed themselves in an offensive circle around Bore, ready to tear him down on their captain's orders. Dog would have smiled at their response if not for the situation he currently found himself in.

The Anbu, Bore, didn't respond to the question. His entire body was shaking, whether, in fear or hatred, it was unclear. But something was seriously wrong, and Dog knew it. The man had never acted this way before this and was probably one of the higher-ranked Anbu in terms of skills. So this reaction had clearly thrown the rest of the Anbu squad for a loop. The man had been having a rather long and stressful night, and that was before the Kyuubi's sudden rampage on the village. His family had been one of the many unlucky souls in the path of the attack and had not survived the night. It was clear that he had been building towards that terrifying edge, and seeing the most powerful ninja in the entire village laying dead against his own desk cradling some sort of inhuman thing, that was what finally sent him over. And so he cracked.

The crazed man suddenly rushed the forward, his tanto drawn in a long sweeping arc, hoping to cut the child down. The fact that he was going to hit his commander as well didn't even cross his mind. He didn't get more than a few feet before being restrained by another Anbu, a shadow seemingly holding his body in place. Yet even with the powerful shadow holding him back, he continued to thrash about wildly.

Then suddenly, he stopped. There was a glazed look in his eyes, his mind suddenly blank. He fell down onto his knees before the Anbu fully restrained him. Dog had no idea as to what happened. The man's sudden freakout was alarming enough as it was, but it was made worse by the sudden calm that followed almost immediately afterward. It was only then that he realized that the strange child had stopped squirming. He glanced down and caught a small glimpse of red around the child's forehead along with a burst of chakra before it disappeared. The baby's pale lavender eyes fluttered closed moments afterward, most likely emotionally and mentally worn out for the day. The Anbu captain felt like rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things again.

"Take him to TI, maybe they can figure out what happened with him." Dog ordered with a quick wave of his hand. Two of the four Anbu escorted the unnaturally calm man away, leaving behind the other two. "Cat, Bird, find Hiruzen. Tell him..." The man stopped for a moment, taking a breath to get his mind under control again. "Tell him that we found the Yondamai..."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village had come out of retirement to take up the mantle once again. After the death of the fourth Hokage following the Kyuubi no Yoko's rampage, the village had been in complete chaos. With no active leader to control the situation, things would have continued to spiral downhill until it hit the point of no return. It was for that reason that Hiruzen took up the position again.

The man was met with a storm of problems that he had to somehow figure out a way to solve. Ignoring the massive structural damage done from the attack, Konoha had suffered a massive death toll, many of them being his own ninja. Too many were lost in the fight against the fox, and now Konoha suffered the real risk of attack from the other hidden villages. Konoha had been significantly weakened, but Hiruzen wasn't about to let some invasion happen under his rule. He would see to it that Konoha reached the status of the strongest in the world once more, he wouldn't have anything less.

But then came the problem surrounding the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Those two words alone brought on a serious headache. On the night of the attack, one of his personal Anbu had brought to him a newborn child. Apparently, they had found her lying bundled up in the arms of the dead fourth Hokage. The child resembled no one person or clan that existed on the records, so it was virtually impossible to find out who the biological parents were. They had run a few blood tests, but that came up with nothing as well.

Then came probably one of the biggest mistakes in his life. He had faith in the will of fire, and he had believed that the village did too. But he was wrong...

After figuring out just what the child contained, he felt it necessary to share his findings with the council of Konoha. He had faith in their insight and hoped that someone would stand up for the child and take her in and care for her. But that faith of his was shattered. When he made the announcement, baby in hand, he was acutely aware of everyone's reaction. There was a stunned silence following his announcement, as the people attempted to wrap their minds around the situation. Yet, when they did, their reaction was anything but friendly.

"Monster!"

"Kill it!"

"Finish what the Forth started!"

"End that thing!"

"It'll kill us all!"

The shouting and insults were flying around the room like mad. Most of the civilian side of the council had stood up and had begun to demand the death of the child. Things only escalated from that point on, and before he knew it a Kunai had been thrown. It was at that point that his Anbu jumped in and intervened. The weapon was stopped easily, but the fact that it came to violence so soon was the problem.

"Anbu! Arrest him!" Hiruzen shouted the order. The civilian who threw the weapon was dragged away kicking and screaming. The scene that it painted was not a pretty one. Everyone knew the consequences for going against the Hokage, and even more so for outright attacking him. Suddenly the council seemed to quiet down somewhat. That being said, his Anbu weren't going to any lengths to hide themselves anymore, they made their presence known.

"Now that we've all calmed down a bit, maybe we can talk about this reasonably?" It wasn't a question if the look on his face was anything to go by. The ninja clan part of the council was in shock from the civilian side's outburst. They didn't have anymore warning about the announcement then the civilians did, but they didn't want to kill the child. The ninja council started talking quietly amongst themselves about the situation, while the civilian side stewed in fury.

"Hokage-Sama, you can't honestly be serious about this?!" One of the civilian council members responded heatedly. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in barely controlled anger, his patients for the council already waning thin.

"And why is that, Haruno?" Hiruzen responded, a deep frown marring his face. The other man apparently didn't seem to notice and continued on undisturbed. Haruno was one of the higher up members in the civilian council and liked to flaunt it as if he actually had power over something.

"It's obvious that the fourth sealed the beast inside this child so that it would be easier to finish it off once and for all." He responded with a sneer as if merely looking at the child was making him sick. Hiruzen was about to respond to the man's sick comment, but another council member beat him to the chase.

"Are you insinuating that we commit the act of murder against this innocent child?" The one who spoke up was none other then Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the esteemed Hyuuga clan. The man held a rather high status in Konoha's council and the village in general. He was an extremely powerful man, and not just from a political standpoint either. He was a man whose bad side you would never want to get caught up in if you held your own life in high regard.

"That thing cannot be considered a child, nor is it innocent!" Haruno yelled back, slamming his hands on the desk.

"You're an idiot of a man if you think we'll just kill this pup on your ignorant whim. Learn your place!" This time it was a different ninja that spoke up. Her name was Tsume Inuzuka, leader of the Inuzuka clan. The woman boasted a wild-looking appearance that well suited her clan's description. She was also an overprotective mother and saw her whole clan as if they were her own children. You could see why she took so poorly to the talk of killing a newborn child. She wasn't going to have any of it, not while she was here.

The entire civilian council seemed to take offense at her statement, and one thing led to another, and another shouting match broke out. Hiruzen realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the civilian council, and called an abrupt end to the meeting. He threw a quick glance at Hiashi before leaving the room, demands for death being shouted as he left.

"Tch, troublesome..." It had been a long night, and everyone was tired. A few of the main clan heads gave each other a serious look, before vanishing as well, most likely to their own homes...

* * *

The room was tense with stress, the feeling completely unwelcome in his office. Hiruzen retreated to his office after the disastrous meeting only fifteen minutes ago and had locked himself inside, waiting for his guest to arrive. He didn't have to wait for very long, as the silence was broken by the sound of three precise knocks resonating from his office door.

"Come in..." Hiruzen called out, his voice echoing throughout the room. The door opened to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga. The man walked in and took a short bow, before taking a seat in front of the Hokage. Without even having to look around, Hiashi could make out the four Anbu positioned strategically around the room.

"Hokage-Sama." Hiashi greeted, his face neutral. Hiruzen didn't respond at first, his head in his hands. The man had just about run out of options and was at his wit's end. He only had one option left, and he could only pray that it worked out in the end. He looked up, his face was one of a man that had been pushed a bit too far.

"Hiashi, I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I've been left with no choice..." Hiruzen started, his face grim. Hiashi's face didn't change, but he was listening to the Hokage clearly.

"The council is calling for the death of this child, and I'm afraid it won't survive a week without proper protection." Hiruzen pointed to the child sitting in a crib to his left. Hiashi took this moment to actually take in the baby's features. He was astonished to find what clearly looked like the eyes of his clan framing the baby's face. He glanced back up to the Hokage, confusion clear on his almost expressionless face.

"We have no idea who the parents are. We ran the checks, but they all came up blank." Hiruzen said, answering the other man's unasked question. "She's alone in this world Hiashi, she's an orphan."

Hiashi closed his eyes in thought, leaving the room in silence. He had a pretty clear guess as to what Hiruzen was getting at, but he was unsure exactly why he was the one being trusted with this task. Perhaps it was the similarities between the child in question and his own clan, as minor as they may be. Or perhaps Hiruzen just trusted him enough that he felt safe giving him the child to look after. Or maybe there was some other reason that had been left unsaid, and for whatever reason had not been brought up. Whatever it was, he had his mind made up.

"My wife just gave birth to her first daughter in secret, I'm sure no one would notice if she had two children instead of one." Hiashi responded, interlacing his hands together in front of himself. Hiruzen felt like collapsing in his chair, as his worries were calmed a bit.

"Thank you Hiashi. I'm truly sorry to have to place this burden upon you so suddenly, but I have faith in your abilities." Hiruzen responded with a tired smile. Hiashi waved his hand slightly as if dismissing the other man's worries.

"Nonsense Hokage-Sama, I believe that you are making this out to be a little more than it actually is. After all, what trouble could one child really cause?" Hiashi responded, a thoughtful frown on his face. Hiruzen would have responded, but he really didn't want to make Hiashi go back on his word, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Hiashi carefully wrapped his arms around the baby, cradling her tiny body against his chest. The motion stirred her awake, her pale lavender eyes blinking slowly as she took in the dark haired man holding her. Hiashi found himself getting lost in her eyes, the strange off colored orbs tugging at his mind, pulling him away from the world and all coherent thought. It was strange, but he could have sworn that her eyes were glowing.

"I'll name her Kaguya."

* * *

**Chapter 1 End.**


End file.
